zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze Random
| Scenario = | /* Approx. Distances and Dimensions */ | DimensionV = v9 | DimensionX = 32608 | DimensionY = 32655 | DimensionZ = 32640 | /* Staff and Credits */ | KeyAuthor = SonicTheHitManHog (aka RelaxingWalls) | Server = Steam Gamers Plague Fest | ServerN = 2 | Thanks = Enviolinador K. }}ze_Random is a zombie escape map created by RelaxingWalls, appears in . It features in high variety in styles of the gameplay areas. Overview As the map suggests, the path is linked randomly. There are many gameplay areas, including 1 spawn room, 9 normal "levels" (with 5 in Escape mode, 3 ZM and 1 deathrun), 1 boss room and 1 final room. For levels not in ZM, only humans who make to the goal of that level will be teleported to the human side of the divided Spawn, those who are left behind or zombified will be in the another side. However there are still glitches that not all areas are covered to trigger teleports and lead to possible delaying. It does not adopt the leveling system as in new generation maps like ze_TESV_Skyrim, which promote a level when human wins or satisfying fixed conditions, ze_Random more close to a classic type map. What different is the section before the boss fight is picked randomly each round, making a total of 504 possible permutations (9 * 8 * 7) . Within the levels, some are easy but some are in the extreme opposite. And due to their random appearing order, the map difficulty is not perfectly balanced. It is a challenge to activate the four computers at the boss fight too. In many servers, it is very common to see human win record of this map is below 3%. However, it is widely agreed in the community that this map is entertaining , because of the short playing duration of its levels and the random nature, which makes the gameplay always fresh. This is one of the reason why this map is popular in many servers. Development One of the first public versions. Crash fixed in this version. Previous version, it had some glitches, that could be abused. The current and final version, no more glitches. Map specifications * Custom textures ze_Random Spawn.jpg|Spawn, aka "Box with a Light with it". ze_Random Classic.jpg|Classic. ze_Random Open.jpg|Open Field. ze_Random Deathrun.jpg|Zombie Deathrun. ze_Random Failnade.jpg|Fail Nade. ze_Random City Night 1.jpg|City Night Escape. ze_Random City Night 2.jpg|City Night Escape, felling off area. ze_Random Icecap.jpg|Ice Cap Escape. ze_Random Carpet.jpg|Carpet Escape. ze_Random Couch.jpg|Couch Escape. ze_Random Interstellar.jpg|Interstellar Escape 9. ze_Random ZM.jpg|Zombie Murder (Boss Room). ze_Random Final.jpg|Final Room. * Multiple gameplay areas ** Spawn *# Classic *# Open Field *# Zombie Deathrun *# Fail Nade *# City Night Escape *# Ice Cap Escape *# Carpet Escape *# Couch Escape *# Interstellar Escape 9 ** Zombie Murder ** Final Room * Multiple soundtracks *# Shenmue - Nightfall (Spawn) *# Half-Life - Black Mesa Inbound (Classic) *# Tales of Symphonia - In a Shadowy Wood (Open Field) *# Sonic 3D Blast - Rusty Ruins Act 2 (Death Run) *# Yakety Sax (Fail Nade) *# Fur Fighters - New Quack City (City Night) *# Chuck Manglone - Feels so good (City Night) *# Sonic Adventure - Going Down (City Night) *# Sonic Adventure - Snowy Mountain (Icecap) *# Sonic 06 - Quicksand (Carpet) *# Castle Crashers - Forest Entrance (Couch) *# Sonic 06 - The Wind (Couch) *# Galaxy Express 999 Opening (instrumental) (Interstellar 9) *# Zombie Mod Ambience (Zombie Murder) *# Sonic Generations - Big Arm (Final Boss) * 6 Special Items, attached to a grenade. They do not have any effect against zombies or help humans, just for cool. Special Items Specials Items from ze_Random, don't have any effect, and are just here for fun. They are placed at the following levels: * Box – Classic * Bush – Open Field * Life Preserver – Fail Nade * Vending Machine – City Night Escape * Pallet Truck – Ice Cap Escape * Tropical Plant – Carpet Escape Since they are attached to the HE grenade, you can take them after launching your grenade, then go on the Item. Do not launch it right at where the Items are. Tactics The map will pick three levels to play randomly in each round. It is good to be familiar with its overall structure, along with all its levels. A round in ze_Random runs as follows: :''Spawn > 1 out of the 9 levels > Spawn (divided) > 1 out of the 8 levels not played > Spawn (divided) > 1 out of the 7 levels not played > Spawn (divided) > Zombie Murder (boss room) > Final room'' Box with a Light in it Also known as the Spawn. This area may appear in two forms: open and divided. It is always open when it is being the spawn of a round, and always divided as a transition between levels. When it is open, you are required to defend against zombies for 10 seconds. You are instructed to "pick a corner", while generally humans will stand on the three boxes indicating the number of levels completed. When the spawn become the transition, you need to activate a button, because you are hurt every seconds, and if you don't you will die then fail. Classic Hold off the zombie in a office, runs in classic ZM, until the teleport after 75 seconds. Open Field A ZM level in a dark and large open area, and you are reminded to be aware of "K.'s SlenderMan". SlenderMan can appear on every tree; if you touch him, you will die. He always first appear on a tree in front of you when you just get teleported to this level. Other than that, commonly there are two ways to survive against zombies: * "Stick together, team," and run towards a corner, because it is easier to defend with higher gun power, and at a corner you only have to defend against 90 degrees instead of 360 around yourself, if you are in other places. But it will be a greater fail if one of the group is zombified. * Run alone. No need to care about others; less communication is required. However this would be difficult if zombies are set to run faster than humans on the server. After 90 seconds everyone will be teleported to the appropriate side of the Spawn. Note that most trees do not block players. Zombie Deathrun The only level in Deathrun Mode. Survive the traps and escape the temple before its curse gets reaches you. There are buttons for zombies to activate the traps. The way to activate them, instead of commonly known as "step on them", is simply point at them and press the use key ("E" by default). After using, the trap will be activated for 3 to 5 seconds, depending on what trap it is. After 25 seconds regardless the activation time, it can be pressed once more again. Unlimited use. Fail Nade A very small room in ZM, runs for 45 seconds. Split up and hold both sides of the sewer until the zombie drain valves open to flush them away. Try to not push zombies on your teammates, at the other side. City Night Escape Often referred as "Elevator Escape" also. This level is further divided into two sub-areas: an elevator ascending area in a building and a fall off area. In the building, before taking the elevator, you may have to briefly hold before the elevator door opens. Later then, both humans and zombies will each take an elevator. Do not shoot and break the glass, because the zombie elevator will then ascend faster and allow them to jump and infect humans. Once this is successful, it will be nearly impossible to prevent the chain reaction. However, there are often trollers intend to break the glass. If it is broken, it would still be fine if everyone keep distance from it. After the elevator stops, you have to shoot and break the door to exit because "it fails". Then head to the "rescue zone" and defend, until it says 3 seconds left, you will be teleported to the fall off area, as the scene is programmed for a failed pickup. The fell off area is actually a horizontal path with speed boost. It is zombie-free. The boards hurt you and you need to crouch-jump to dodge them. The finish point of this area teleports humans back to the Spawn. Ice Cap Escape Listen well as you revisit the frozen wasteland and its abandon facility to escape in style. Beware of the fake teleporter, boat and instantly-killing water. Stay away from them. There is the secret orange way (like in the ze_Icecap_Escape). Carpet Escape Run to the right side or take a magic carpet ride to escape the infected palace. Couch Escape An escape level features in a special prop_physics couch, with special barricades marked lambda which block your way. They have very high HP, but will break once the couch touch them. The final gate will open only if all the barricades are broken. The near ending area is more tricky, humans have to split into a small team for guiding the couch to the remaining barricades, while the others defend at the box series. Interstellar Escape 9 Escape the black hole along the interstellar railroad moving from train to train until you reach the Final Express. This level, has some shortcut/glitch, that can be abused, and lose a round (a zombie using glitchs, will probably being kicked/banned. Zombie Murder Boss room. Defend the sign at 3 area, until the boss comes to challenge you with its barrel attacks and 4 zombie guarded life support computers. Notes Trivia *This map was created for the SteamGamers mapping competition. Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:Map guides Category:RelaxingWalls